Soul Eater: Angel and Demon
by Cody the Kirby
Summary: Co written with a freind. The story of two weapons who are also each others meisters. Watch as they fight Keshins, witches, and avoid Black Star. Contains OC's T for saftey reasons


The youth looked at the strange moon that hung over the sky.

"I hate that moon. It creeps me out." he said

"I think the moon is awesome because it drips blood!" Said the young girl with long, black hair that flowed down her back like a waterfall.

"At least it doesn't mock me like that stupid sun" the brown haired boy said. He was wearing a black trench coat with a Nintendo shirt underneath and blue jeans

The young girl looked at him. "Is that so? The moon mocks too. Don't you ever hear it laughing?"

"True" He said rubbing his chin "think my chain is long enough to stab it"

"No!" The girl yelled at him. "If you stab it, there won't be any light! Who knows what would happen if there wasn't any light! Do you really want that to happen?"

"Its giant any way it'd be like a bug bite to it" he sighed "We might as well get along with this mission" he smirked "After all we got a long way to go before we become the first Death Scythe team"

Angel looked at him and nodded her head. "You're right. Let's go. Wait, where were we supposed to go again?" she asked uncertainly.

"Uhhg" The boy known as Demon groaned "We're here to find the twin keshin souls here"

"Damn it all. I thought we agreed to take a less-risky one!" she seethed at him.

"Look I want us to be even on keshin souls" he said crossing his arms "you remember what happened last time we were uneven"

Angel laughed as she jokingly punched Demon. "Yeah, I got quite mad at you for getting to it because I was in weapon mode. You jerk."

Demon's eyes focused on two figures running down the street. "That's them. Ready up" He turned to Angel "You or me?"

"Me." She replied as she transformed into a silky-smooth scythe. "Remember the first rule. Go."

Demon coughed "Uh I know it. What about you?"

"Let's just forget the rules. Let's kick their asses."

Demon got a grin on his face "Good enough for me."

Demon jumped off his perch throwing Angel's scythe form at the targets. The targets separated as the scythe implanted in the ground. Demon shifted his arm into a chain and flung it forward. Snagging the scythe handle, he pulled himself to it. With the chain still attached, he pivoted and swung the scythe on his chain.

"Demon Twins, Your souls are ours!"

Angel rolled her eyes. "Way to make an entrance. No, seriously. I mean it. Let's finish them. Now."

Demon slashed one on the twins. The other retaliated but Demon flipped over the scythe. He shifted into his weapon form, a dagger on a long chain, as Angel shifted out, keshin soul in one hand Demon in the other.

Angel took over from there. She stood there assessing the keshin. "Should we take him out in one blow or stay and play for a bit?" she asked Demon.

"Let's play for a bit" Demon's reflection said from the knife blade "It's been a while"

"You got it!" She said as she released the keshin out of her grasp and jumped up to the roof of a building. The keshin shook itself to regain its balance and turned to look at the girl.

"NARGH!" It screamed in rage as it tried to attack, but Angel had expected it to. She jumped gracefully to the next roof, the keshin following closely behind. She leaped down to the ground and narrowly missed the keshin's claw.

"Shit." she said as she flipped over the keshin and sliced it neatly in half leaving a glowing soul ready for her to take.

"Wait a sec! Where'd the other one go?" Demon panicked

Angel looked at him. "The other soul or other keshin?" she asked

"The keshin of course we were fighting two remember" Demon closed his eyes trying to find the target "What is that" Demon thought hearing a strange sound "It sounds like... digging" Demons eyes snapped open "ANGEL SHIFT NOW!"

Angel shifted and landed in Demon's grasp just as the ground beneath her broke open. "Shit. I'm sorry!"

The other keshin rose out of the ground. Dust rose up as Demon laughed. The keshin was wrapped in his chain, and Angel causally draped over his shoulder

"Thought that would work? We're not Dumb asses. Well not me" Angel sent him a glare. "Anyway, say good night"

Slicing though the keshin he grabbed the twin souls. Angel shifted out of weapon form. Demon handed her a soul. He held it up and the two 'clinked' the souls.

"Bottoms up" Demon said with a large toothy smile.

"Bottoms up!" she said gleefully as she gulped down the sweet-tasting soul. "Mmm! Another mission accomplished! How many more keshin do we need to get so we can become awesome?" Angel asked excitedly.

"Well Not counting the other souls we lost cause of some... ehem... botched missions we have 72 left each." Demon stated, as he and Angel climbed into the car. Their mission had taken place in a city 10 minutes away from Death City.

Angel sighed. "That's a lot. I suppose we should find one job that would eliminate all of those and then go after a couple witches..." She sighed again. "At least this one didn't get botched because of me. I'm getting better, right?"

"Yeah you are" Demon high-fived his partner. The two didn't speak for a while as the soaked in the feeling of a job well done

A thought crossed Demons mind as they got out of the car and walked back to the academy "Hey Angel, when we do go after some witches, we had better watch out for animals with strong magical powers."

She laughed. "You mean, like a cat with magical powers that likes pumpkins?"

Demon laughed "Teacher Maka Got screwed on that didn't she"

"Oh yeah. She did. I kinda feel bad for her though...I mean, she has no boobs." Angel replies

"What was that about my bust size" Came the low feminine growl.

The partners screamed. "Teacher Maka!" Demon cried. He began to sweat "uhm what are you doing here"

Maka looked cross. "Me and Soul were assigned to watch your remedial lessons. I was just coming over here to congratulate you when I heard a rather hurtful comment"

Angel looked at Maka. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself. It won't happen again. I promise." She smiled at Soul. "Hey...your hat is crooked." She reached out to fix it, but remembered her promise to herself not to touch him. He was Maka's.

"Oh I'm sure you won't Angel" She said with a fake smile as she pulled out a book "And I'm sure Demon won't comment on my past failures"

Demon seeing what was next began to slowly back away, motioning Angel to follow "Well if that all then we'll... be... RUUUUUUNNNNNN!"

Angel looked questioningly at Demon and instantly knew what was about to happen. "See ya!" she called behind her as she and Demon ran down the hall and around the corner.

She could hear Maka yelling to them as they sped away from them. They finally stopped to rest in front of a statue of Lord Death himself. "Well...what do we do now? We can't go back and face them."

"Well, we can face Soul he doesn't care" Demon panted "But Maka will hang us if she finds us. You know after a few dozen Maka chops each

Angel looks at Demon and laughs. "You're really tired after running, but not when we fight keshin...wow. Sad, Dem, sad. But you're right. Soul would be cool. Maka on the other hand..." she shuddered. "I don't even want to think about it."

"Speaking of fighting" Demon said as he crossed his arms behind his head and walked away from the statue "You know what I wonder"

"What?" she asked him as they walked down the white hallway to an unknown destination.

"How come the guys reflections in there weapon forms have clothes on and girls don't" Demon said looking at the wall of missions "Like what, are girls naked in there weapon forms"

Angel stopped and thought about it for a minute. "I'm not sure. I generally tend to keep my clothes on because well, I have boobs that I would rather you not see. But when I talk to you through the reflection, I guess it's less of a hassle to keep the clothes out of it. I'm not sure though. We could as Lord Death." She replied.

Demon shrugged as he looked through the missions "Aha" he called as he took one from the wall "This should do. Might be a little challenging but what the hey"

Angel groaned. "I thought we agreed to easy ones!" she protested. She sighed and said "Fine." as Demon glared at her. "Tell me what it is this time."

"Two criminals called Bonnie and Clyde terrorizing new York." he said reading the sheet. He turned to Angel "Cool we get to go to the big apple." he turned to the sheet again "A male and female. On the verge of becoming keshins. Recommended level two stars"

"What the hell? First we hear about Al Capone and his gang, so we get to rid the world of Bonnie and Clyde? Alright! Sorry Star! Ha-ha!" she screamed as she pumped her fists in the air in excitement. When she saw the way Demon was staring, she stopped and put on a serious expression. "Okay, so New York. Shall we head there now and take 'em out or talk to the boss?"

Demon sighed "Let's talk to lord death first. This is a two star meister rank mission we may be one star but it is hard to classify us as we are two separate meisters. Let's see if he'll let us accept it in the first place"

"Works for me!" Angel yelled as she ran down the hall into Lord Death's room.

"Hey Kid"

"What Soul" Kid asked

"Don't look now but Angel and Demon are here" Soul smirked as the duo came in (Angel skipped as Demon walked)

"KID!" Angel squealed as she gave him a hug. "How are you?" she asked as she stepped back to give him room.

"Uhh. Fine, Angel." Kid said a little annoyed

"Hey Kid, where's Liz and Patty" the Meister slash weapon knew that Liz and Patty where almost always by Kid's side

"I gave them the day off" Kid said to the point

"Explains why souls here" Demon nodded. Of course the Reaper would want a death scythe by his side at all times. Demon figured it probably came from the face that his father had not stopped the keshin awaking because he didn't have a weapon. Oh well it's in the past.

"Why are you two here any way" kid asked

"Well...we were kinda hoping you would allow us to take on Bonnie and Clyde." Angel told him slyly knowing he would most likely agree.

"You realize that's a two star mission right"

Angel looked at him angrily. "What? You think we can't handle it? Sheesh. I bet you can't handle that the right side of your shirt has a wrinkle in it and the left side doesn't." She laughed as Kid began to freak out, and without Liz and Patty there to comfort him, he was powerless.

"Look Kid, stand up so I can help you take out that wrinkle." Angel moved over to him and tidied up his shirt so it was symmetrical again. "Better?" she asked.

"Much better thank you." he replied tersely. "Well, I suppose you could try, but know that if you fail, all the souls you have collected will be confiscated."

"Oh Come on" Demon cried "You've already take enough souls from us. We would have both been death scythes twice by now"

Kid sighed "If you didn't screw up then I wouldn't have too"

"That was one time" Demon yelled "How was I supposed to know that building was a nursing home"

"Maybe the sign out front" Soul scoffed

"I didn't cause too much damage"

"You punctured an oxygen tank and set fire to the entire building"

"We got everyone out"

Angel laughed. "I suppose we could have thought of a plan before barging in on those poor people. By the time I said anything the damage was done!" She looked down at her shoes which had a small hole on the top. She looked up again with determination. "We will not fail you this time Kid! I promise!"

Soul looked at her and smiled. "That's the kind of attitude I like!" Angel practically melted at the compliment. "I say let them take a crack at it Kid. Let's see what they can really do, you know? Maybe they're better than we think." Angel beamed at Soul while Demon rolled his eyes.

Kid smirked he did like those two. They were interesting, if a bit asymmetrical. "All right you have a shot. Make sure I don't regret it"

Angel bowed and Demon gave a curt wave. Before the two left Demon turned to Soul

"Oh Soul! Sorry about earlier, can you smooth things over with Teacher Maka for us"

Soul smiled "No prob. A cool guy like me doesn't let past mistakes bother him. I'll see what I can do with Maka but I can't make any promises"

"Thanks Soul, you rock!" Angel said and looked at Demon. "So, ready to head to New York partner?"

She smirked because she couldn't let Soul or Kid down. She wanted to prove herself to them. She wanted to show them she was so much more than what she pretended to me. She wanted them to like her. She laughed to herself because she knew Kid wouldn't give her a second look because she didn't see herself as symmetrical. And Soul...well, Soul was Maka's. She couldn't do anything about it, even if she wanted to.

Demon noticed some fire in Angels eyes the fire of determination. He sighed as the two got out of ear shot he spoke

"Why do you have to have crushes on two taken guys" he crossed his arms behind his head

"Because I can!" she exclaimed. "And Kid isn't taken. But Soul..." She sighed. She really liked Soul, but Maka would kill her. She couldn't tell Soul because he would see her differently than he did now. And Demon...well, he's just a pain in the ass for knowing about her crushes. "Why don't you have a crush on anyone? Sheesh. Then you would know what I feel." She retaliated.

"Who says I don't" he closed his eyes. "And Kid is taken, haven't you heard the rumors"

Angel stopped. "What rumors?" she whispered to Demon. "If you don't tell me, I will be forced to take some sort of action."

"Some rumor about Kid in a relationship with BOTH his weapons" He tapped his chin "And an odd rumor about him with that one guy-girl thing with the black blood. Not sure how true that one is. My sources are sketchy on that one."

A rumble of laughter arose out of Angel who then doubled over rolling on the ground laughing. "A relationship with his weapons and Corona? AHAHAHAHA! OW! My sides!"

"Laugh all you want" Demon said pulling out a DS "Sources are pretty concrete on the Kid, Liz, and Patty thing"

"So..." she began "Who is it you like? You seem to know a lot about my love life, but what about you?" she asked as she took his DS away. This is no time for games.

"Your lucky I paused before you took that" Demon said "The reason you don't know is cause I don't make it obvious"

"But, why? I want to know! I'm your partner and Meister for goodness sake! You should be able to tell me anything and everything! I tell you everything! You make me feel like you don't trust me. "Angel looked at him with a sad anger. "You trust me, don't you?"

"I trust you as my partner and companion, I don't trust you with love life is because you would never let me live it down"

Angel began to tear up. "I wouldn't say a word. I promise. You know that when I promise, I keep them! I wouldn't say another word about it if you would just tell me. Please Demon, don't keep me in the dark!" she pleaded.

"If I give you a hint will you stop with the tears" Demon sighed "I can't stand it when she cries" he thought

"Yes!" she said and hugged him.

"Fine" He smirked "It's a girl"

Angel slapped Demon hard and began to yell at him "THAT WAS THE STUPIDEST HINT IN THE WORLD! DO YOU REALLY THINK I'M THAT STUPID?"

Demon only laughed "I said I'd give you a hint. I didn't say it would be a good one"

She slapped him again. "I hate you now. You're a jerk to me."

Angel ran off angry at him. Demon just continued his trek home. He sighed

"No better solution there. If I said the truth, that it's her, she would have slapped me any way."

"How could he just tell me that's it's a girl and nothing else? Does he think me ignorant?" she continued to seethe as she headed to the library. She wanted to do some research on Bonnie and Clyde to help them better understand the enemy. She looked at the high oak shelves that were home to thousands, if not hundreds of thousands of books. She picked through the shelves finally coming across one that might help her. It was titled "Bonnie and Clyde: The terror of New York". "This might just work!" she said as she sat down at one of the many tables in the room.

"So this is where you went" Demon said pulling up a chair "Thought you would have went home to pack first"

Angel looked at him, got up and moved to a different table. She didn't want to deal with him right now. She was mad at him. He came over to the table she moved to and sat down next to her. She couldn't avoid him.

"Yeah. Reading helps calm me down. Does that bother you?" she asked bitterly as she cracked open the book.

"Still mad" He sighed as he flopped down on the table "You know if your angry we can't soul resonance"

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Good thing we aren't battling a keshin right now, huh?" she said. "Get your ass off the table. People use these tables!"

"Give me back my DS then"

She handed him his DS and gasped. "Look at this Demon!" she handed the book to him and pointed to the second paragraph.

"Hmm" Demon hummed "There mobsters and bank robbers. Fight with guns, tricky as hell too. Sounds challenging"

"Yeah. If we get hit with the bullets, we're done for. We can take 'em though!" She looked at Demon with glittering eyes and apologized. "I'm sorry for how I acted back there. I just thought you were really going to trust me with who you liked."

"Everyone has secrets that they wouldn't even tell their closest friends" he said as he continued to read the book, head propped on his arm "You and I are no exception" he sighed as he got up "I think Slash Coffin is our best bet here, will allow us to block shots and get in close"

Nodding, Angel stood up. "Agreed. Once we get in close, I'll take over and slice their heads off. Sounds like a good plan to me." She held her hand out to Demon. "Ready to kick some keshin ass?"

Demon smirked "let's go get packed and get our plan tickets"

"Already got the tickets." Angel told him. "I like to plan ahead. We have one hour to pack. Let's go."

They ran to their apartment and packed up what they needed. They would only be in New York for a night.


End file.
